


The Strangest Places

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Community: drabblesoup, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke sees art within the confines of a flower pot.





	The Strangest Places

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Soup prompt: underground.

Inspiration strikes Yusuke at every hour of the day and every silent breath of night.

One a humid summer morning, he's heading off to school when he sees one of his neighbors sitting on her porch. She's planting flowers in small ceramic pots, and it's the roots that grab Yusuke's attention.

Gangly and pale, weaving through the clumps of dirt like worms wriggling through mud after it's rained.

It's nature's art, and it makes him think about what's beneath himself — what he keeps hidden inside.

He ends up missing his train while his eyes are glued to those flower pots.


End file.
